


Pernyataan Terakhir

by JuniorJumat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku ingin menikah denganmu," akunya dalam nada hampir seperti berbisik. "Sangat... ingin memilikimu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pernyataan Terakhir

Remang sinar kejinggaan dari matahari yang hendak terbenam, dan keheningan, yang keduanya tahu hanya akan bertahan sekejap mata saja.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan di lantai, bersandar pada tembok kamar sambil menatap ke arah sela-sela tirai yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tempat itu. Sebastian tersenyum kecil, begitu tergelitik oleh pembicaraan mereka sebelum ini. Ia menarik nafas, membuka mulut, hendak berkata. Lalu terdiam.

Dan kemudian akhirnya bertanya, "Pernikahan?"

Claude termenung. Sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh dan mengangguk, menyondorkan sebuah kotak berlapis beludru merah yang berisi cincin perak sederhana di dalamnya. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu," akunya dalam nada hampir seperti berbisik. "Sangat... ingin memilikimu."

Sebastian membulatkan mata, terkejut, namun segera menutup kedua mata itu diiringi seulas senyum manis. "Tentu saja," jawab pria itu, bergetar, mengambil cincin di dalam kotak itu dan memasangkannya ke jarinya sendiri. "Lagipula kita sudah bersama cukup lama, bukan begitu?" Dan senyum itu berubah miris kala dilihatnya kilau dingin dari cincin tersebut.

Claude ikut menatap jari manis Sebastian yang kini sudah dihiasi oleh cincin pemberiannya. Lalu kembali berkata, tak yakin, "Kau tahu, aku... juga sudah membelikan sebuah gaun yang cocok untukmu. Jika kau tak keberatan..." Ia mengucapkannya dengan intonasi hampir terdengar putus asa. "Sebuah gaun berwana putih tulang dengan jalinan perak di tepiannya."

Sebastian buru-buru mendongak, matanya menampakan tanda tanya. "Gaun?" ulang pria itu mengoreksi.

Claude mengangguk setelahnya. "Kau akan tampak cantik mengenakannya," tambahnya sambil menyentuh pelan ujung jemari Sebastian dengan miliknya. Lalu merengkuh telapak tangan itu dan menariknya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di kuku-kuku hitam pria bermata merah itu. "Dan akan selalu tampak cantik di mataku," gumam Claude pelan tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari jari-jemari lentik di hadapannya.

Sebastian menghela nafas. "Faustus," tanpa sadar ia bergumam.

"Panggil namaku, kumohon..."

"Claude," ulang Sebastian sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Teriakan dan gedoran di depan pintu rumah mereka semakin lama semakin mengeras. Makian, hinaan, cercaan—

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," bisik Claude sambil bergerak mendekat, memeluk tubuh di sampingnya tersebut. "Kau sudah menjawab ya, itu artinya kita akan baik-baik saja."

Sebastian balas memeluk, memandang sendu pada tembok di hadapannya kala dirasakannya kepala pria bermata emas itu terbenam dalam diantara lekukan lehernya. "Ya," Suaranya pecah, begitu teraduk oleh emosi yang ada. "Tentu."

Dan kini terdengar suara kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping, disusul langkah-langkah kaki terburu dari banyak orang yang coba menyeruak masuk ke dalam.

"Gaun itu," lanjut Claude. "Pasti akan indah jika kau kenakan nanti. Terbakar dalam kobaran api..."

"Ya, gaun neraka," sambung Sebastian sembari memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Merubah warna putih," Claude berhenti sejenak, menatap kulit pucat kekasihnya dan mengecupnya lembut. "Menjadi abu."

"Dan abu," Setetes air mata terjatuh. "Menjadi—"

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai. Para penduduk sudah terlebih dahulu menemukan mereka, menyeret masing-masing pria itu keluar dan mengarak keduanya dengan kemarahan dan kebencian. Claude panik, ia mencoba menatap ke arah Sebastian yang sudah terlebih dahulu dilempar ke sebuah tanah lapang, tersiram minyak, dan tersulut api dari salah satu obor.

Pria bermata merah itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Lalu menjerit.

•


End file.
